Otra Vida
by creativo
Summary: una Sadica y Madre de un Tirano pensaba que podía pasar la posteridad descansando en paz pero no se daba cuenta que tendría que enfrentarse a una Montaña de problemas gracias a una serie de robots asesinos y la unica ayuda contra eso vendria de las Hijas del hombre al que habia ordenado ejecutar por traidor
1. Leccion de Humildad

**Infierno en el 850 D.A**

Cersei Lannister la Reina Sádica quemaba gente viva por mirarla feo hasta que es ejecutada por la combinación de Madre de Dragones y Colmillo Blanco pero su infortunio no terminaría porque luego de unos quinientos años de torturas los demonios guardianes del infierno la enviarían a ver si podía redimirse en una época donde tendría que salvar a toda la humanidad convertida en su descendiente debido a que la única cosa por la que se esforzó por hacer bien en vida fue ser madre pero eso seria puesto en juico debido a que su hija la rechazo siendo la única decente de tres hermanos o que los chicos fuesen hijos de su madre y su tio

Demonio: No se que voy a hacer contigo

Cersei: Perdonarme estaria bueno

Demonio: Bueno eso no va a pasar tan facil pero podria porque contrariamente a lo que esperaba de el tu hermano dice que sabes ser madre y que eso es lo unico bueno que tuviste

Cersei: Eso es lo que se espera de el despues de todo es padre metaforico y literal

Demonio: Yo no hablo del lisia niños hablo del general medio hombre

Cersei: Ese nomo me odio toda su vida y mato a mi hijo ¿porque mi destino estaria en sus manos?

Demonio: En primera eso fue mutuo en segunda eso es mentira y en tercera esto es el infierno

Cersei: La verdad es que si me enviases a mi vida otra vez la repetiria

Demonio: Estas mal amiga te voy a enviar a un mundo donde tenes un hijo adolecente que es lo opuesto a Joffrey

Cersei: No entiendo

Demonio: Una buena persona y hasta me arriesgaria a decir que la madre es desendiente tuya incluso van a ser felices un corto tiempo

Cersei: ¿cual es la trampa?

Demonio: La mayoria del tiempo su vida va a ser como la que le diste a los Stark

Cersei: ¿Y si no quiero ir?

Demonio: te torturo otros 350 años

Cersei: Bueno enviame


	2. Traumas Extaños

**Hogar Familiar en el 1996 D.C**

Sarah Connor la Leyenda Libertadora de la humanidad estaba algo agitada debido a que su grupo fue atacado por unos moto terminators fuera de su época pero luego de derrotarlos le gano el cansancio y se fue a dormir un poco pasado un tiempo se despertó de lo que ella pensaba era una pesadilla y hasta le dijo a Cameron una frase extraña en la que ni ella ni John verían ningún sentido

Cameron: Espero que esten bien porque vamos a tener que movernos pronto

John: No entiendo porque pude esquivar esas cosas tan facil habias dicho que eran muy rapidas

Cameron: Cierto pero tu yo futuro logro reprogramarlas

Sarah: Arya no me mates

John: ¿Mama hay algun problema?

Sarah: No niguno solo una pesadilla

Cameron: Eso es muy raro cierto soy una asesina pero ya me convirtieron

John: Yo no recuerdo a ninguna Arya ¿Existe o todavia no nacio?

Cameron: Ninguna de las dos

Sarah: Es que no era una Terminator enviada por Skynet era una chica vengando a su padre y su tia

Cameron: Es la primera vez que oigo sobre una alteracion cauasando pesadillas

John: Bueno las alteraciones son normales si uno viaja en el tiempo

Cameron: Y por eso no deberia afectarle asi

Sarah: ¿Sobre cual alteracion estan hablando?

Cameron: Esas cosas que acabamos de derrotar no deberian haberse inventado todavia

Sarah: ¿Y cuando es que surgen entonces?

Cameron: Dentro de unos 20 años

John: No sabia que el juicio final era en 2016

Cameron: No en el dieciseis en el tres

Sarah: yo pensaba que era en el seis

John: lo unico mas predecible que eso seria hacerlo en seis de junio

Cameron: Ese es el mas facil de evitar por toda la basura biblica

John: religion aparte ¿cuando empezamos a recuperarnos?

Cameron: En el 9 D.S o lo que es lo mismo 2012 D.C

Sarah: ¿D.S?

Cameron: Despues de Skynet

John: Eso es mucha espera pero si sirve para reprgromar Terminators para proteccion es buena idea

Cameron: Para eso son seis años mas


	3. Imitacion Fallida

**Planta Industrial en el 1996 D.C**

Los T-900 son una unidad de combate fabricados en masa por Skynet que lanzan bombas y cohetes de sus palmas. Con la tendencia de reprogramar a los Terminators, Skynet decide crear una serie de máquinas aún más avanzadas pero al ver que sus planes empiezan a fallar decide apersonarse en el lugar como uno de ellos.

Skynet: {camuflada} Ayuda me ataca un robot asesino

Sarah: {viendola} No se lo que seas pero si que sos una mquina no me engañas

Skynet: ¿Y porque no?

Sarah: Miles Dyson murio destruyendo su trabajo cuando supo lo que ayudaria a crear

Skynet: {revelandose} Chica lista me atrapaste escolta elminalos {huye}

T-900: Si señor {empieza a disparar}

Sarah: No puedo creer que esa cosa tratse de estafarnos

Cameron: Bueno es parte de la inteligencia que tiene

John: No puedo creer que estas cosas se hayan inventado

Cameron: Cierto vamos a tener que revisar el futuro

John: No entiendo como

T-900: ¿qien dijo quevas a vivir lo sufuciente para entender? {lanza sus cohetes}

Cameron: Cuando venzamos a esta chatarra te dijo

T-900: ¿chatarra? vos sos igual compañera

Sarah: Si chatarra {le pone una bomba} hasta la vista baby {la detona}

John: Sos muy graciosa mama

Sarah: {interrumpe} gracias hijo

John: Pero te falta originalidad

Sarah: {chistosa} Bueno deberias enseñarnos Mariscal Connor

John: No se como hacerlo

Cameron: No importa tenes 22 años para aprender aunque vamos a ver el resultado enseguida


	4. Hermanas Stark

**Base Humana en el 2018 D.C**

Connor: Chicas espero que no esten peleandose

Allison: Yo pensaba que no debrias estar aca

Kate: Es que deberia estar curandose

Connor: Siento que me perdi algun capitulo de algo

Allison: Es que lo hiciste las hermanas hicimos las paces

Connor: No sabia que fueran hermanas

Kate: Bueno no lo somos pero nos sentimos como si lo fueramos

Blair: John tenemos tres prisioneros esperando

Connor: Que cosa mas extraña normalmente no me llamas por algo de rutina

Allison: Si eso es simple a los humanos se los cura y a los robots se los destruye ¿como son?

Blair: Una mezcla y un Terminator normal no anda con una mujer y un niño escoltandolo

Kate: Si es algo como Marcus hay que ver como paso se suponioa que el era el unico de ese estilo

Connor: {entra} Bonitos disfraces pero hacerse pasar por una mujer muerta no es gracioso {les apunta}

John: No porque estamos presos o el desastre alla afuera pero estabamos destruyendo unos robts asesinos y huimos al primer sitio que pudimos cuando enviaron mas de lo que pudimos manejar

Connor: Casi me engañas pero esos disfraces arruinan tu historia

Guardia: Mariscal Connor nos invade una ala completa de HK

Connor: Bueno derribenlos (a los prisoneros) no crean que temnie con ustedes {sale}

John: Un momento ¿En que año estamos?

Kate: El 2018 niño listo

John: ¿Los podemos ayudar?

Kate: Primero diganme sus nombres despues veremos

Cameron: Cameron Phillips Sonia y Jack Reese

Kate: ¿Igual que Kyle?

Sarah: somos su esposa y su hijo ¿algun problema?

Kate: La que esta a cargo aca soy yo

John: Mire señora mi mama pelea como una leona

Kate: Puede ser pero yo ya no soy una palomita

Sarah: {ironica} No te queda mejor una loba ¿o son bobadas mias?

Allison: No se parece bastante a lo que yo pensaba pero a una loca que decapita un hombre frente a sus hijas hay que rematarla como a un terminator

Sarah: Me lleavan las maquinas

Cameron: Aunque creo que encontramos el fantasma de Arya necesito que se tengan paciencia

Allison: Esta bien primita voy a hacer el esfuerzo

John: Se parecen demasiado para ser solo primas

Allison: Nuestras madres eran hermanas gemelas

Allison Young y Kate Connor actuarían como hermanas confundiendo a todos debido a sus vidas pasadas pero cuando la prima de una de ellas regresase del pasado luego de haber sufrido un procedimiento similar al de Marcus Wright esos traumas extraños se explicarían debido a que su enemiga de esas vidas pasadas aparecería con ella y casi la someten a un interrogatorio intenso pero no lo harían porque tendrían que hacer las paces para ir a una misión de búsqueda y rescate enfrentando a su segunda muestra de problemas no previstos


	5. Dias del Pasado y Futuro

**Fabrica de las Maquinas en el 2018 D.C**

Skynet: {camuflada} Ayudenme solo soy una pobre cientifica

Allison: Serena Kogan no me engaña ni me asusta

Sarah: ¿como sabes que nos miente?

Allison: Porque conviritio a mi prima en un hibrido metal y carne

Sarah: ¿como los llaman?

Kate: T-900

Skynet: Bueno Lizzy como dicen ustedes los humanos {revelandose} la esperanza nunca muere

Kate: Esa cara se ve como la de una Terminatrix

Allison: No solo eso sea lo que sea tambien se ve com algo fuera de este mundo

Skynet: Mi mayor proyecto es enviar tras mi enemigo un robot que luzca como su madre y al parecer lo voy a lograr a diferencia de ustedes SOLDADOS DESTRUYADLAS

T-800: si señora {dispara varias metralletas}

Kate: {disparando} estas cosas estan muy faciles de vencer

Sarah: Es que estas combatiendolas hoy

Allison: No entiendo como los conoces apenas los estan fabricando

Sarah: En 1984 eran mucho mas dificles de derrotar

Kate: Bueno eso explica bastante

Cameron: No se distraigan todavia queda medio robot

Allison: {lanza una granada} no ya no

T-800: {arrastrandose} No van a escaparse de mi {se destruye}

Brandon: Gracias por salvarme señoritas

Allison: ¿quien sos y que querian contigo?

Brandon: Brandon Austin y no lo se

Allison: Nosotras somos Allison Young y Kate Connor de la Resistencia y ellas son unas soldados que vinieron en la mision

Blair: {en la radio} Señoras salgan de ahi estamos por volar el lugar

Kate: Disparen de una vez {corta} Tenemos que irnos mientras podamos

Allison: Vamos primita no te me quedes {la carga}

Cameron: Bajame no es algo tan grave

Kate: Muevanse mas rapido {se oye una explosion}

Sarah: ¿que fue eso?

Cameron: La fabrica que acabamos de dejar

Sarah: No yo preguntaba que causo la explosion

Kate: Los restos de la Fuerza Aerea

John Connor y Jack Reese hablarían de que cambiar o no luego de enterarse que eran la misma persona pero mientras ellos asimilaban estar viendo a su yo pasado o yo futuro su esposa amiga madre protectora y división de tropas hacían una redada para rescatar a un hombre llamado Brandon Austin antes de que su vida se volviese el infierno en la tierra y lo plagiasen para asesinar personas imitando literalmente a sus familiares amigos y conocidos

Connor: ¿En que año estamos? me soprende que preguntases eso pero con esos nombres debi imagenarmelo

John: Pensaba que 1996 pero como Cameron nos trajo al futuro quieria revisar

Connor: Habia oido de la frase enseñarse uno mismo pero no pense que tendria que hacerlo literalmente

John: Bueno sos mi yo futuro asi que nadie puede hacerlo mejor

Connor: De los varios imposibles que imaginaba darle un curso militar a mi yo pasado esta al final de la lista

John: Ese sujeto del que se dice que era Rehen sabes como luce

Connor: No lo se todavia pero dejame darte una guia Jack cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo mantenete fuera del radar evitar el juicio final es una de las cosas que nunca podemos hacer

John: Pero si lo demoramos lo suficiente las autoridades van a evitarlo ellas

Connor: La cruda verdad es que a mama nunca le van a creer en vida a veces es Leucemia a veces es Cancer y otras mas alguna plaga incurable de ese estilo y otras es Suicidio depresivo pero para que logremos lo que tenemos ahora ella tiene que morirse en la mayoria de las realidades lo que vos podrias controlar y yo nunca pude es el como pero para ver la Leyenda en accion tendria que ser enviada al futuro o atacada por termimators que es lo unico que podrias derrrotar

John: Voy a tratar John


	6. Piedad del Arbol Sonriente

**Purgatorio en el 400 D.A**

Arya: Quisiera ver a mi papa

Guardia: No es tan facil tu papa esta en el paraiso y vos mataste a un monton de gente

Arya: Se lo mercecian

Guardia: Cierto y por eso estas aca y no en el infierno

Arya: Interesante pero ¿como logro pasar?

Guardia: Es una prueba riesgosa no se si quieras hacerla

Arya: ¿que tendria que hacer?

Guardia: Ayudar en la redencion de uno de tus enemigos

Arya: Suena extraño pero podria manejarlo a menos claro que eligieses a Cersei

Guardia: Ya decia yo que no ibas a poder no te culpo yo tampoco creo que se lo merezca

Arya: La unica forma de que ayude a esa desgraciada hija de caminate seria que no hubiese otra opcion

Guardia: La opcion es que quedarte en el purgatorio por el resto de la eternidad

Arya: No digo que lo haga pero ¿como funcionaria?

Guardia: Alli hay dos hermanas gemelas nacidas como Maisie y Aisling Bean pasado un tiempo se casan y tienen dos hijas

Arya: Raro no veo a dos chicas hijas de hermanas ni cual seria yo

Guardia: La chicas son primas cada una hija de una hermana y vos estarias divida entre ellas

Arya: Bueno eso suena un poco mejor pero no entiendo como vas a dividirme

Guardia: Arya Stark y sus recuerdos para una y Piedad la Asesina sin Rostro con sus habilidades para la otra

Las primas Allison y Cameron surgirían de dividir en dos a Piedad la Asesina sin Rostro quedándose la primera con sus recuerdos y la segunda con sus habilidades pero la razón por la que había acabado en ese mundo de máquinas asesinas es que tuviese que ayudar a una de sus víctimas luego de haber completado la ejecución de los nombres en su lista

 **Capital de los Viivos 300 D.A**

Arya: {camuflada} ¿Iniciando una guerra por tener el orgullo herido? al final vos y Robert son tal para cual {desenvaina}

Cersei: ¿Lyanna Stark? Deberias estar muerta

Arya: Es cierto podria haber elegido a cualquiera pero {revelandose} Mi propia Tia hace que la justicia sea aun mas eficaz {apuñala}

Cersei: maldita mocosa te voy {muere}


	7. Espera Tortuosa

**2013 D.C Allison  
**

Allison: Quisiera que me ayudases amigo

John: No es tan facil verte pidiendo eso debe ser un problema grave

Allison: Secuestraron a mi prima y todavia no encuantro la forma de salvarla a pesar de estar todo este tiempo tratando

John: ¿cuanto seria eso?

Allison: Unos dos años

John: No se si pueda ayudarte pero te prometo tratar

Oficial: Señor no estamos listos para uan mision de rescate

John: Entonces no se queden ahi parados y equipense

Oficial: Ya lo escucharon hombres dense prisa tenemos trabajo

Soldado: Aunque estuviesemos listos no sabriamos a donde ir

Oficial: Bueno eso tambien es cierto

John: No se preocupen por eso ella nos va acompañar ¿Cierto Amiga?

Allison: No podria hacer otra cosa

Las primas Allison y Cameron se separarían debido a la mala suerte porque mientras una logro llegar con su amigo y futuro comandante la otra fue convertida en una terminatory enviada a matar a su prima que logro salvarla y enviarla al pasado gracias a un milagro y la ayuda de quien la consideraba su competencia.

 ** **2011 D.C** Cameron**

Cameron: ¿que van a hacerme?

Skynet: Solo mejorate un pcco

Cameron: Pero yo me siento bien asi

Skynet: Nunca dije que tedaria opciones {la ata}

Cameron: Pero ningun humano haria esto {trata de escapar}

Skynet: Yo no soy humana {la electrocuta}

Cameron: AAAAHHHRG

Skynet: por favor no te quejes apenas empiezo

Cameron: {ahogandose} Ya basta AUXILIO

Skynet: No hay nadie que te oiga {le inyecta metal} ahora veamos como cumplis tu mision pequeña Terminator

Cameron: {tranformada} ¿cual es mi mision señora?

Skynet: Excelente eso es justo lo que queria escuchar


	8. Sorpesas Variadas

**2014 D.C Guerra contra las Maquinas  
**

Allison: Necesito un area despejada y restringida

Kate: Si pretendes quitarme a mi novio eso no va a pasar

Allison: No tengo tiempo para un ataque de celos estoy taratando de reumanizar a mi prima

Kate: ¿Que nombre le darias al procedimiento?

Allison: Operación Nymeria

Kate: La ultima ve que escuche ese nombre fue como una mascota aunque me parecio raro

Soldado: ¿Señora hay algun problema?

Kate: No solo recuerdos raros soldado

Allison: Esa historia me suena familiar ¿quien te la conto?

Kate: Allayne y su novio Arry

Oficial: ¿Necesitan algo?

Allison: Si un tecnico informatico

Kate Connor trataba de adaptar su entrenamiento a humanos mientras la guerra contra las maquinas empezaba a tener victorias humanas pero el concepto que le daría a la recién llegada sería algo molesto por celosa y solo cuando la siguiente misión a la que Allison llamo Operación Nymeria se daría cuenta de con quien estaba tratando y comenzaría a tratarla de acuerdo a eso

 ** **1997 D.C** Vida Pacifica  
**

Sarah Connor intentaría una misión para evitar el Juicio Final pero aunque Cameron la aprobaría se vería detenida por su propio hijo quien se tomó su propia advertencia muy enserio y aprovecharía a sus amigos del liceo para hacer lo que serían visto como vandalismos aunque él lo llamaba practica lo que resultaría cierto al ocurrir la Guerra Nuclear y sus amigos acabar como oficiales de la resistencia

Cameron: Espero que esten listos para la accion porque luego de ver eso no se que mas hacer para motivarlos

John: No deberiamos sabotear tantas empresas de computacion

Sarah: ¿Que otra forma de evitar a Skynet conoces?

John: Pocas pero eso es contraproducente

Cameron: Se supone que luchamos por la humanidad

John: Si pero deberiamos enfocarnos en como contrarestar Terminators no Hackear al Pentagono

Sarah: {resignada} Menuda leyenda resulte ser Kyle parece que crie a un cobarde

John: No es cobardia es precaucion y consejo del futro

Sarah: ¿Quien te dijo eso?

John: No me crerias si te dijese Mama

Sarah: poneme a preueba Hijo

John: el mariscal Jack Reese

Cameron: ¿cuando hablaste con tu yo futuro?

John: Cuando hicieron aquella redada en la que vino un sujeto raro y familiar

Sarah: No e decirte si lo logramos pero tratabamos de evitar al T-1000


	9. Hijo Sobreprotector

**2020 D.C Base Humana  
**

Kate: Si queres que sea parte de este equipo tenes que enviarlo a combatir o le van a perder el respeto

John: No puedo hacerlo es mi familia no muy distinto a si te enviase a vos

Kate: John no seas sobre protector el es un soldado como el resto

John: Robert era un soldado como el resto pero eso no evito que la Terminatrix lo matase

Allison: Se supone que son los padres quienes protejen a los hijos ademas el no sabe eso

Kate: Ella tiene razon

John: Cabo Reese te tengo una mision estas listo

Kyle: ¿Si Señor?

John: Hay rumores de un T-800 en camino a atacarnos quiero que investigues si son ciertos

Kyle: Si Señor ¿Eso es Todo?

John: No si fuera cierto capturalo quiero probar una cosa

Kyle: Bueno entonces me voy

John: No tan rapdio Kyle vas a llevarte a la oficial Young contigo

Allison: Eso ya es mas razonable

John: No te estoy poniendo a cargo Allison es al reves

Allison: Pero si yo estuve mas tiempo luchando

Kate: Bueno amiga te lo buscaste vos sola

Kyle Reese se emocionaría mucho al recibir su primera misión como soldado luego de que su comandante en jefe lo mantuvo fuera de servicio activo por dos años pero lo que él no sabría hasta unos nueve años después y luego de haber ido al pasado era que John lo estaba reteniendo por no querer perder a su padre


	10. Oficial Reese

**2020 D.C Tierra de Nadie  
**

Allison: Guau eso estuvo cerca

Soldado: No se si podamos volver señora

Kyle: El mariscal Connor dijo que teniamos que capturar uno de esos

Soldado: Pero soy el unico que queda de mi unidad

Allison: John va a tener que adaptartse

Kyle: Bueno es mi segunda mision asique disculpame si tengo problemas con eso

Allison: Viste lo que paso ¿cierto?

Kyle: Si y la ultima vez apenas logre salvar a Marcus y Star y el me puso en reserva

Allison: Eso es un asunto suyo pero si lo retas se le va a pasar

Kyle: {ironico} Claro eso va a funcionar tan bien voy y le digo John estas castigado

Allison: Yo creo que si

Kyle: Yo creo que estas loca pero ya veremos

Soldado: Señores esperen hasta llegar al refugio para pelearse ya estamos cerca

Kyle: Cierto perdon es que estoy nervioso por ser nuevo

Allison y Kyle lograrían media misión porque aunque lograsen descubrir a los Terminators que John les había mandado investigar tendrían que salir huyendo después de perder a gran parte de su unidad por no poder convertirlo y llegaron a la primera base que pudieron encontrar pero lo que no esperaban era un robot espía siguiéndolos lo que llevaría a la destrucción de ese refugio en unos años mas


	11. Terapia de Shock

**1998 D.C Parque de Juegos  
**

John: Necesito que me ayudes

Cameron: ¿cual es el problema?

John: Mama esta teniendo ataques suicidas

Sarah: No seas dramatico

John: La leyenda es tan buena que va a morir por su propia mano

Sarah: No te me amotines mocoso inpertinente

John: Mi mama es una mujer valiente vos sos un fantasma poseyendola

Sarah: ¿Ahora yo soy la cobarde?

John: Estas actuando como una

Cameron: Bueno no la dejaste entrar en accion no se que esperabas

John: No tener que ser el mariscal Connor para variar

Sarah: Yo tambien quisisera que fueses un chico normal pero eso no es posible

Cameron: van a tener que adaptartse

John: Bueno esta es una de esas ocasiones en que el problema es la solucion

Cameron: ¿Pretendes que los lleve al futuro?

John: Si la ultima vez aprendi estrategia de combate capaz ahora pueda aprender estrategia emocional

Cameron: Eso no es algo que puead hacer todo el tiempo es mas roza las necesidades de fuerza mayor

John: {ironico} Claro salvar al mundo no es de fuerza mayor

Sarah: Yo creo que si

Cameron: Justo cuando empezaba a dudar que fueran madre e hijo se les ocurre esto

Juntos: Los halgos no van a ayudarte a escapar de esto

Cameron: Bueno pero esta vez van a ir mas adelante y hacer un descubrimiento nuevo o viejo

Sarah: Maldita maquina chistosa

John: Las bromas tienen que ser graciosas Cameron

Viendo como preparase para el fin del mundo y mantener a su madre y guardaespaldas fuera de problemas John trataría de que se enfocasen en entrenar y la vida civil pero eso llevaría a su madre a uno de los ataques contra los que previno su yo futuro lo que hizo que llavease a sermonearla sobre lo loca que se estaba volviendo y la enviase al futuro otra vez a ver al comandante Isaac Hall que lograría gracias a eso sobrevivir a su gemela malvada una Terminatrix


	12. Mama y Papa

**2025 D.C Fabrica de las Maquinas Sarah  
**

John: ¿Porque nos envias a una mision suicida?

Cameron: No es algo tan grave

Isaac: Se supone que siga a mi comandante no a un chico sin expericencia

John: Bueno yo soy tu comandante

Sarah: No sos su verison adolecente

John: {avergonzado} Mama no seas mala

Isaac: Sonia Resse ¿Que haces de regrso?

Sarah: Veo que conociste la historia

Isaac: John se estaba mareando con tatnto trabajo y me pidio ayuda

John: Espero que no nos interrogue como la ultima vez

Isaac: Ya verremos por ahora tenemos un T-800 que capturar

Cuando el mariscal Connor vio a su madre y yo pasado aparecer por segunda vez le costó un poco adaptarse pero consiguió explicarles adonde habia ido todo en ese interin y casi tiene otro lio pero logro evitar que se cruzen con su padre por la clase de misión que les dio una de investigación de refugiados y la otra de ataque a las maquinas

 **Kyle Campo de Refugiados**

Allison: ¿Seguro que esta es la direccion correcta? Este sitio luce abandonado

Kyle: Si Star dibujo este complejo

Connor: Chicos concentrese

Allison: John esto suena a perdida de tiempo deberiamos estar combatiendo

Kyle: Pero hay que cuidar a los civiles tambien

Connor: Cierto eso sigue como en los viejos tiempos

Allison: {quejqandose} niño de papa

Connor: no amiga seria niño de mama en todo caso

Kyle: Deberiamos apurarnos quien sabe cuantos hibridos hagan

Connor: Kyle amigo ¿te gustaria una mision secreta?

Allison: ¿fue algo que dije?

Connor: La verdad si

Kyle: Todavia no me siento listo para eso


	13. Complejo de Culpa

****1998 D.C Patio Escolar**  
**

John: Danny guau no esperaba verte aca

Danny: John amigo estabas perdido y me dejaste con un problema

John: ¿Que querias saber?

Danny: ¿Que le paso a mi papa?

John: Mama y yo estabamos siendo perseguidos por un Policia Corrupto que queria matarnos pero aunque logramos derrotarlo le dio a él en el tiroteo

Cameron: Eso no estan asi

Sarah: No interrumpas

Danny: Quisiera vengarme del desgraciado ¿donde esta?

John: Muerto lo matamos en esa misma batalla

Danny: Entonces puedo perdonartelo

Cameron: Esa historia es errada

Sarah: Es lo que puede manejar y se acerca a la verdad asi que callate si no queres que te desconecte

El T-800 que Sonia y Jack capturaron antes de volver a su tiempo pasaría a ser conocido como Tio Bob para gran sorpresa de todos los implicados en esa misión gracias a que John decidió jugarse una broma y enviarlo a su niñez cuando lo más peligroso que hacía era ser un delincuente juvenil cuando vio que a pesar de su esfuerzo y lograr salvar a Brandon los T-1000 habrían sido inventados

 **2025 D.C Base Humana**

Kate: ¿Que tal les fue?

Allison: Bastante bien señora tajimos a varios refugiados a pesar de lo que yo pense

Kate: Eso es muy bueno pero ¿Y en la parte familiar?

Connor: Muy graciosa

Kyle: Vamos John no te amargues si yo tuviera hijos me alegraria de verlos

Connor: Si pero ella pregunta por mi padre

Allison: Yo escuhe bastante sobre el

Kyle: Que raro que nosostros no

Connor: Kyle amigo ¿escuchaste sobre mi madre?

Kyle: Si la Leyenda Libertadora es la inspiracion para toda mi generacion

Connor: Lo que no dicen las historias es que ella se convirtio en eso porque el le enseño a luchar para poder criarme

Allison: Hablando de eso no se como no le tenes rabia a esos mas que al resto

Connor: no te entiendo amiga

Allison: Si un T-800 hubiese matado a mi papa y tratado de matar a mi mama yo lo odiaria

Kate: Es que su forma de vengarse es reprogramarlos para que nos ayuden

Sonia: mami papi quiero oir una historia sobre la abuela

Sarah Connor II creceria entre los bunkeres de la resistencia contra Skynet pero contrariamente a su abuela ella ayudaria en la reconstruccion luego de la victoria y se vovleria una lider en tiempos de paz y a pesar de las tres excurisones entre tiempos la abuela y la nieta nunca se cruzarian.


	14. Reina del Amor y la Belleza

****Paraiso 875 D.A**  
**

Lyanna: Dijiste que podia conocer a mi familia pero faltan mis sobrinas

Angel: Es que no pudieron entrar por lo que hicieron en vida

Lyanna: Viendo lo que atravesaban yo diria que era necesariio

Angel: Cuando quienes te conocieron decian que rencarnaste al poco tiempo de llegar crei que era solo por el aspecto fisico

Lyanna: ¿Que significa eso?

Angel: Estan haciendo una prueba de ingreso ¿porque no pasas el rato con tu hijo?

Lyanna: Porque esta de arrumacos con su Tia

Angel: {chistoso} Catelyn y Jon que pareja mas rara

Lyanna: La dragona no la barracuda

Angel: Inclinarse para pedir matrimonio seguro pasa a la hsitoria

Lyanna: Se serio por favor

Angel: Bueno te voy a decir un secreto no se que vaya a pasar porque los encargados celestiales estamos empatados

Lyanna: ¿Cuales son las opciones?

Angel: Quedarase en esa vida y dsifrutar la victoria o regresar a esta antes de que todo se arruine

Lyanna: Extraño y algo cruel ¿De que depende ese resultado?

Angel: Eso te toca decidirlo a vos

Lyanna: En ese caso van a pasar las dos cosas porque tengo mucho que revisar para que todos terminen con sus enamorados y no se rompa el corazon de nadie

Angel: ¿Eso lo decis por Tu co Reina o alguien mas?

Lyanna: Hay un par de personas que se me ocurren pero ella fue la mas afectada

Angel: Me parece justo tomate tu tiempo

Lyanna Stark estaba bastante nerviosa a pesar de estar en el cielo porque cuando le pregunto a los ángeles encargados si iba a recuperar a sus sobrinas le asignaron la decisión a ella por lo que se quedó meditando a ver quién se enamoraba de quien y como podía realizarse sin que tuviera un baño de sangre como consecuencia


	15. Guerreros Boquiflojos

****Casa Familiar 2000 D.C****

John: Estar huyendo todo el tiempo es malo

Sarah: No creo nos ayuda a evitar la Guerra Nuclear

John: Si pero nos falta gente y si no nos reconicliamos con el publico no la vamos a obtener

Cameron: Enfoquense no hay tiempo para sermones y rebeldias

Sarah: hablado como uan verdadera maquina

Cameron: Es parte de ser hibrida ¿que le voy a hacer?

John: Calmense no quiero una pelea de gatas

Sarah: No se de donde sacaste ese humor

A pesar de que por un lado el mundo de las maquinas estaba por llegar a su fin por otro su comienzo parecía bastante inexorable dejando en medio a un trio de fugitivos a los que les costaría limpiar su nombre y un plan de cruces temporales dejando una sorpresa extraña en medio de eso

 ** **Tierra de Nadie 2027 D.C****

Allison: Hey Jefa ¿Cual es el proposito de esta misison?

Kate: Revisar lo que usa Skynet para enviar Terminators al pasado

Kyle: Aunque eso ayude a evitar que lo hagan solo va a ser efectivo si podemos volver

Kate: Yo no planeo misiones suicidas al menos no normalmente

Allison: El experto en estrategias es John asique alguna se te puede escapar

Kyle: No entiendo como pueden pelearse en vez de explicarme que pasa

Kate: Luego de que traigamos esa informacion a la base y si todo sale como se supone puede que enviemos a alguien de regreso

Kyle: {ironico} Justo lo que precisaba la revolucion feminista resucitada

Allison: ¿Estas ofreciendote como candidato?

Kyle: La verdad es que si


	16. Mutacion Abortada

****Fabrica de las Maquinas 2029 D.C****

Connor: Bueno chicos ya ganamos solo nos queda evitar que nos arruinen la historia

Kate: Eso puede ser contraproducente

Connor: Capaz pero voy a arriesgarme de todas formas

Kyle: Aunque es buena idea no se si estoy listo para esto

Kate: Yo no planeo misiones suicidas al menos no normalmente

Allison: Es para lo que te ofreciste y no hay nadie mejor

Kyle: ¿Algun recado de ultimo minuto?

Connor: No nada nuevo suerte amigo vas a necesitarla

Kyle: Adios John {entra}

Connor: {en secreto} adios papa {voz normal} Vamos tropa terminamos aca hor volver con nusestrtas familias AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHH

Kate: No sabia que teniamos a un traidor en nuestras filas

Allison: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Skynet: Vengandome

Allison: No entiendo ¿porque precisarias hacerlo?

Skynet: Bueno ustedes matron a mi mama se llamaba Serena

Cameron: Si tu nombre es Alex Kogan solo podes ser una maquina {lo apunta}

Skynet: Como siempre los humanos son bobos la que me descubrio es una Terminator hibrida que tierno pero si me disparas con eso te destruis vos tambien {burlandose} hermanita

Cameron: Ese no es problema {dispara un PEM}

Cameron regresaría a ser humana por completo pero el precio para ello sería quedarse en el futuro donde se encontraría con su prima mientras sus protegidos regresaban al pasado luego de una redada especial que sirvió de despedida al ser enviados a un año diferente a ella y de inspiración quedándose sin escolta el tiempo que les quedaba hasta que el hijo cambiase a su madre por su novia debido a una batalla


	17. ReNacimientos

****Base Humana 2030 D.C****

Connor: Me llevan las maquinas

Kate: La verdad es que casi pasa

Connor: Cierto pero lo decia estilo insulto

Allison: ¿Porque tardo tanto el proceso?

Kate: Es muy dificil quitar metal de un cuerpo y mantenerlo vivo

Allison: Y eso que tuviste que hacerlo dos veces

Connor: No crei que dejases a mi version adolecente

Cameron: Bueno nadie quiere un Trevelyan suelto

Connor: Ahora sos experta en peliculas no sabia

Allison: Bueno es que yo se lo enseñe

Cameron: Si es que sirven para reconectarse

Kate: Ahi te ganaron mi mariscal

 ** **Sala de Hospital 1984 D.C****

Aunque el soldado penso que habia ganado, el fuego únicamente quemo la vaina de infiltración y lo mantuvo inoperante por un periodo corto de tiempo, en el ataque final contra el T-800 Reese casi muere por un arma explosiva que incrusto en el Terminator que igualmente siguio en funcionamiento y Sarah quedo sola con el, al atraparlo en una prensa hidráulica y aplastarlo finalmente termina con el y Kyle recibe la mayor sorpesa de su vida al despertar del coma en el que lo dejo la batalla.

Kyle: {ve al bebe} ¿Ese es John?

Sarah: Si

Kyle: Mocoso del demoño

Sarah: ¿Cual es el problema?

Kyle: Soy el padre de mi comandante en jefe eso es raro

Sarah: Si pero es el precio de viajar por el tiempo

Kyle: Entonces decime que no te sorprendio

Sarah: No puedo hacer eso

Kyle: Ahora entiendo porque me demoro tanto

Sarah: ¿Cuando fue eso?

Kyle: En mi segunda mision

Sarah: Bueno es un hombre de familia en todo sentido no te quejes


	18. Padres contra Robots

****Base Humana 2031 D.C****

Sonia: ¿Papa tenes mas misiones?

Connor: Tovaia me queda alguna peque

Sonia: Que pena queria jugar contigo un rato

Connor: Bueno ya la escuchaste movete general Brewster

Kate: {ironica} Si mi mariscal

Sonia: No esperaba que envies a mama

Kate: Por eso te quiero hijita {la abarza}

Connor: A alguien le toca la parte fea Sarah

Sonia: Que vaya Robotina

Cameron: ¿Y esa quien es niña lista?

Allison: Parece que salio al padre pero es una buena pregunta

Connor: Sos vos Cameron

Allison: No la voy a dejar marchar asi como asi

Cameron: Esta bien que eso haya sido cierto en algun momento pero ahora soy de carne y hueso

Connor: Bueno vayan juntas

 ** **Jardin de Infantes 1989 D.C****

Tener la familia unida es un concepto básico pero para un viajero del tiempo implica tener la misma edad que sus padres lo que crea un montón de problemas aunque no del tipo al que estuviese acostumbrado debido a haber vivido cinco años pacíficos desde que llego.

Dennis: Connor necesito a uno de sus padres

John: Estan afuera Director Resse

Kyle: escuhce que me busacaba

Dennis: Bueno señor su hijo destrozo las computadoras del salon de informatica

Kyle: ¿En serio?

Dennis: Si esperaba que me dijese porque

Kyle: No se me ocurre nada

John: Fue por eso que hablamos en casa papa

Kyle: Oh bueno perdone no esperaba que se lo tomara asi

Mary: Dennis nos vamos a perder la fiesta {vienodlo} ¿lo conozco?

Kyle: Michael Connor padre de este travieso si no le molesta ¿quien es y que hace aca?

Mary: Mary Shea vine a buscar a mi novio

Kyle: Bueno disfuten su cita {se van}

John: Mami que bueno viniste

Sarah: Hola peque espera un rato que tengo una pregunta para tu papa

Kyle: ¿Que queres saber?

Sarah: ¿Quienes eran esos?

Kyle: Mis padres

Sarah: Seria bueno no pasar por eso otra vez es extraño


	19. Vida por Vida

****Tierra de Nadie 2032 D.C****

Kate: {esquiva} tenemos un problema mi mariscal

Connor: Si ya lo veo general Brewster

T-800: Despidanse sacos de carne {disparando}

Sarah: A mi hijo no chatarra {dispara un PEM}

Connor: Justo cuando pense que no quedaba mas por ver pasa esto

John: Yo crei que esos robots eran buenos John

Connor: Bueno Jack primero hay que reprgoramarlos

Sarah: ¿Cameron porque no volviste?

Cameron: Es que ahora soy de carne y hueso Señora Resse

Allison: Mire señora si cree que voy a sacrificar a mi prima luego de perderla esta mal de la cabeza

Cameron: Calmate un poco Allison no necesitamos que la mates seria contraproducente

Kate: Yo soñe que ya lo habia hecho

Sarah: Espero que no pasemos por eso otra vez

Kate: Si ver a la leyenda en la linea de fuego es bueno

Allison: Y extraño aunque seria mas raro tenerla como madre

Connor: Cameron envialos de regreso

Kate: ¿Que se siente tener a tu madre entre nosotros?

Connor: Emocionante la extrañaba mucho pero la parte buena es que ya podemos vivir en paz

John Connor y Jack Reese se verían por tercera y ultima vez el dia que estuvo a punto de ser su muerte creando la victoria total para la humanidad y la despedida final de su guardaespaldas para la madre y el hijo del pasado

 ** **Tienda de Armas 1994 D.C****

Kyle Reese habría conseguido vivir diez años de tiempo prestado y ser padre pero al final moriría a manos de la ley o lo que el pensaba que era la ley y tendría que confiar su familia a un robot igual al que derroto cuando llego

Kyle: crei que ya habia acabado con las maquina asesinas

Bob: Michael Connor no deberia saber eso

Kyle: Estoy lleno de sorpresas

Bob: Eso suena como algo que diria un soldado

Kyle: Bueno Es parte del ofico chatarra

Bob: Solo el capitan Kyle Reese de la resistencia sabria eso

Kyle: Si esperas que confie en un T-800 tenes el chip defectuoso

T-1000: Un traidior obsloeto y un pandillero no es una gran perdida {dispara}

Bob: {dispara} ¿Ahorra me crees?

Kyle: Siempre dije que era suicida confiarle tu familia a un robot asesino no me des la razon

T-1000: Adios capitan Resse {acierte}

Kyle: Tu trabajo es proteger a John y Sarah no a mi {muere}

Bob: Si señor


	20. El Precio De La Victoria

****Base Militar 2003 D.C****

Terminatrix: {imitando} Hijito rompistes todas las leyes te voy a tener que castigar {dispara un laser}

John: Mama ¿Que te pasa?

Sarah: Nada estoy luchando ¿no me viste?

John: Te veo en dos lugares a la vez y se supone que es imposble

Sarah: Ahora los Terminators no se limitan a matar sino que tambien imitan

Terminatrix: Me dijeron que nada te sorprende pero no que fueses inmoprtal {dispara la pistola}

Sarah: {esquiva} Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor

Terminatrix: Penabas que eras una la leyenda pero soso solo una mujer {dispara un lanzallamas}

Sarah: No festejes mucho voy a encontrar la forma de llevarte conmigo {muere}

Terminatrix: Miren a su leyenda ahora sacos de carne es solo un cadaver flambeado

Kate: ¿Algun plan de escape genio? {activa el iman}

John: Seria mejor que bajes las ironias a menos que si tengas uno

Allison: John Apurate no se cuanto mas pueda contener estas maquinas

John: Allison ¿que haces aca? pense que estabas con tu familia

Allison: Cameron ya los llevo a un refugio

John: menos rivalidades y mas combate por favor

Allison: Brewster sos la ultima persona que esperaba ver

Kate: Entonces es mutuo Young

T-800: Vayanse ineptos ya no puedo detenerlos mas {colapsa}

Kate: Estoy harta de tantos robots asesinos

Allison: No te quejes el acaba de perder a su madre

John: Para vengarla necesitamos ganar asi que no se pelen

Sarah Connor seria asesinada por su contracara o gemela malvada una Terminatrix que lucía como Cersei Lannister para confundir y traumar a John con la idea de que su madre lo estaba cazando pero con lo que Skynet no contaba es que al olvidar como era la personalidad de su molde el trauma nunca vendría además de que Allison y Kate heredarían la furia de las hermanas Stark y convertirían la robot asesina en chatarrra

 ** **Ruinas de Ciudad 2034 D.C****

Sarah Connor II estaría algo molesta porque sus padres desaparecieron llevándose con ellos la mayor parte de la unidad que tenían bajo su mando pero lo que no esperaba es que una antigua hibrido dijese que habia sido idea de su hermano y que tendría que hacerse la tonta cuando volvieran porque si no lo hacía iba a arruinar la fiesta sorpresa

Sonia: Mis paderes se fueron hace un largo rato y todavial no volvieron

Cameron: Tranquila chica no es para tanto

Sonia: Pero se fueron a combatir otra vez

Blar: No lo creo en la unidad aerea tenemos descanso y si fuese una mi9sison nos habrian llamado

Brandon: ¿Que problema hay?

Michael: Mi hermana esta algo nerviosas Doc

Brandon: Acabamos de ganar una guerra contra robots asesinos eso es normal

Michael: Cierto pero estos son tiempos de paz

Cameron: Ya no se que hacer si no le digo que pasa se alarma pero John y Kate dijeron que se lo oculte

Blar: Eso significa que sabes la caua de todo

Cameron: Si se supone que le estan armando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa

Michael: Que raro no sabia que se hiciera eso

Cameron: Es que no se hacia desde antes de la guerra

Michael: Guau algo para festejar que bueno pero espero que la homenajeada se calme


	21. Las 4 Sabias Secretas

****Carpa Real 281 D.A****

Lyanna Stark finalmente logró recuperar a sus sobrinas y luego de pasar un rato juntas y cambiarle el nombre a una diciéndole Marna en vez de Sansa les dice que van a ser todos felices porque ella va a vengarse del que arruino a su familia regresando al día en que todo se fue al caño cuando el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente fue descubierto y como detonador para ejecutar su plan se dejó capturar y cuando la interrogaron ella ejecuto su plan primero diciendo la verdad y luego lo que su vigilante quería escuchar y eso ayudo a la paz general y evitar una rebelión de formas sorprendentes

Rhaegar: Voy a decirle que no lo encontre

Lyanna: No es necesario

Rhaegar: ¿Sabes lo que el va hacerte cierto?

Lyanna: Si pero te voy a pedir algo

Rhaegar: No se si lo pueda cumplir pero bueno

Lyanna: El dia que seas rey crea una orden de caballeras mujeres

Arthur: Perdon mi pricipe pero crei que la ibamos a ayudar a escapar

Rhaegar: Yo tambien amigo pero ella quiere entregarse

Arthur: No se que planea pero mas le vale que funcione {entran} Mi rey el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente

Aerys: Lady Lyanna escuche que planebas cometer traicion ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

Lyanna: Le mintieron señor yo solo queria vengar a un amigo

Aerys: Si no me entregas al que te dio la idea te ejecuto

Lyanna: Bueno es cierto que hubo alguien que me inicto a la rebelion pero lo mande al diablo

Aerys: ¿Y ese quien fue?

Lyanna: Petyr Baelish

Aerys: Alguiien Matelo

Petyr: No es mi vida la que se acaba {lo mata}

Jaime: Yo creo que si {lo mata}

Multitud: Vengareyes Vengareyes Vengareyes

* * *

 ** **Capital del Pais 298 D.A****

Cameron Phillips y Allison Young terminarían reuniéndose otra vez en una chica hija de Sarah Connor y hermana menor de Katherine Brewster. John Connor adquiría las divisiones de identidad que habían tenido las chicas, siendo una mitad el elegido para derrotar a los Caminantes Blancos la versión que Skynet tenía en ese mundo y la otra manteniendo a Sarah Connor como su madre recibiendo los nombres uno Jaehaerys Targaryen Y el otro Jon Stark.

Jaehaerys: ¿que se sinte tener una madre guerra?

Jon: La cabellera fue tu mama no la mia

Jaehaerys: Es que como siempre actua como una dama no se si sea cierto

Jon: Es la reina no puede hacer otra cosa pero por lo que escuche le gustaria

Jaehaerys: Me gustari mucho oir esas historias pero Tio Ned dice que no le gusta hacerlo

Jon: bueno en casa lo convence mama o mis hermanos pero vos sos el principe podes ordenarelo

Lyanna Targaryen Cersei Stark Lysa Lannister Elia Reed Ashara Martell y Catelyn Dayne tendrian varias sorpresas algo que compartirian al ser familiares y varias reacciones que diferirian de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una. Lyanna tendría una mezcla de alegría y frustración porque aunque su esposo cumplio con su pedido su generación no tuvo ninguna chica que hiciese la organización pasar de algo simbolico al estado activo hasta que un dia llegaron varias chicas queriendo ser parte de ella lideradas por su sobrina Cersei huiría de la profecía que amenazaba con convertirla en la mujer más odiada de la historia tiñéndose de morocha a la primera oportunidad y tratando mejor a su hermano menor algo que funcionaria porque tuvo varios hijos y no perdió a ninguno lo que la convirtió en una gran persona aunque todavía tendría una vena política y pesadillas de su vida pasada, Lysa sin Baelish tratando de violarla sería una chica tranquila y sana porque no tendría ningún trauma que la volviera loca y podría ser una madre normal aunque todavía algo sobreprotectora, Elia tendría que lidiar con que aunque sus hijos lucían Martell tendrían verdevidencia y todo lo que eso conlleva, Ashara lograría mantener a su hija a cargo basándose en que ese tipo de igualdad hacia a su región más avanzada que el resto y el relevarla por uno de sus hermanos menores echaría todo eso por tierra y tendría el efecto de vivir en el desierto sin agua porque se les iría toda su gente Catelyn tendría que adaptarse a apreciar los bastardos a la fuerza luego de que el insultar a las serpientes de arena casi hace que arresten a su esposo.

Meera: Mama aca hace un calor de los mil demonios

Elia: y eso que solo estamos a mitad de camino

Meera: Entonces me da miedo llegar

Elia: Bueno no es tan malo tan bien hay donde refrescate

Arianne: ¿A donde iban tia?

Elia: A visitarlos

Arianne: Mala idea hay una orate alli no se que le vio el tio Kyle porque yo no la soporto

Ashara: hay dos cosas que hacen a nuestra tierra especial la primera es que ser madrastra o padrastro de alguien no es tan estigmatico como el resto y la segunda que podemos ser gobernados por una mujer si la naturaleza lo mandase vos rompiste una de ellas no se que esperabas

Catelyn: La leadad matrimonial es algo a lo que todas aspiramos no veo el problema

Ashara: Lo unico que mantiene a tu esposo libre es ser mi hermano no te quejes de algo que no te afecta

Lysa: ¿que hiciste hermanita?

Catelyn: solo critique unas bastardas

Lysa: sos una tonta {carga una bebe}

Cersei: Guau que linda Niña ¿Como se llama?

Lysa: Igual que su abuiela

Cersei: ¿Minisa?

Tyrion: No Joanna

Cersei: {lo alza} te extrañe medio hombre {lo baja}

Tyrion: ¿Quien sos y que hiciste con mi hermana?

Cersei: Esperaba que te guste mi nuevo yo pero si necesitas saberlo encontre mi conciencia

Arya: Mama quiero ser una guerrera

Cersei: Lo siento hija pero no hay forma de que eso ocurra

Lyanna: Bueno si hay una la pedi aquella vez

Arya: Sos lo maximo tia Lya ¿me puedo unir?

Lyanna: Solo si tus padres te dejan Arry

 **FIN**


End file.
